


Toast With Butter

by hannah_baker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, not-really-mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_baker/pseuds/hannah_baker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek makes Stiles feel like he's getting fat, but Derek's actually subconsciously longing for a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast With Butter

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual mpreg - it's just as impossible in this universe for a man to get pregnant as it is in our own. This is just about longing.

It started with the most innocent of touches. It was a Saturday morning that had started with a sleepy morning romp, followed quickly by a half-nap/half-laze in Derek’s bed for another hour until Stiles’ stomach started rumbling.

Stiles was bent over a plate of toast slathering his slices with butter when Derek crept up behind him, still warm from a night and a morning in bed, and curled himself around Stiles’ back, one hand coming to rest on his stomach. Stiles brushed him off, getting defensive of his butter. It was important and it wasn’t _that_ many calories. Sheesh.

A half hour later with buttery toast sitting happily in his stomach, Stiles wouldn’t have remembered it at all. The touch was unremarkable.

-

When they slept, it was in a tangle. Stiles had seen Scott and Allison sweetly nested together when they were asleep, and Stiles was flabbergasted as to how two people could be so peaceable in their slumber. Stiles slept sprawled out in Derek’s bed, Derek’s limbs tucked under him or dead weight on top of him. Sometimes a head found a chest or a hand curled around a bicep but mostly it was just chaos until they were both awake enough to sort themselves into a morning cuddle.

But one morning he woke up with Derek tucked neatly behind him, cheek resting gently on Stiles’ nape, his free hand protective on Stiles’ belly. Which was totally flat, by the way. He had abs. Sort of. Not like Derek’s washboard, but he was getting there. He was not eating too much butter, thank you very much.

They didn’t wake up every morning like this, but it was ramping up in frequency, no matter how flat-on-his-stomach Stiles began the night.

-

After Derek got kicked out of his loft because the building had officially been marked condemned, Stiles had convinced him to get a real apartment. He rented a furnished space on the edge of downtown which was reasonable but still nice. Nicer than he would have rented if the space was just for himself. Knowing Stiles was going to be spending a lot of time there with him changed his choosing criteria. He mostly changed it to: Let Stiles choose. The apartment had a few knocks against it, but what sold it was the tub.

The master bathroom was huge for the size apartment Derek had, and while Derek used the shower almost exclusively, Stiles could sometimes coax him into the tub with him, especially if he did his arguing naked instead of clothed.

The bathroom was balmy with steam, and Stiles was melting in the warm water, the jets creating a nice bubble and a relaxing hum that was threatening to put him to sleep. He slid down further into the water and let his head rest against Derek’s chest letting the tub, the dim lights, and the even rise and fall of Derek’s breathing rock him into a haze. His fingertips were beginning to wrinkle but he didn’t care. The tub was heaven.

Heaven until Derek’s hands slid slowly down his sides to rest against his stomach.

“Dude,” Stiles said, sleepy but still annoyed. “I get the hint okay? I’ll cut back on the Toaster Strudels in the morning.”

“What?” Derek asked, voice solid in its confusion.

“The stomach thing. I mean, I haven’t really noticed a change but if you think I’m getting fat I’ll get the reduced fat Cheez-Its or something. No big.” Stiles still swiped Derek’s hands from his stomach and let his arms rest against Derek’s thighs as he sank back into the water.

Derek had no idea what had just happened.

-

Stiles figured it out one night when he was brushing his teeth. Derek was locking the front door and turning the lights out, already having gotten ready for bed. They were both just in their underwear, the chill of the fall night being cut by the heater and the fact that two full grown men under a comforter at night can actually get uncomfortably hot.

Stiles unconsciously tracked Derek’s footfalls as he moved around the apartment, and wasn’t surprised when he looked back up from spitting out his toothpaste to see Derek behind him in the mirror.

“I’m exhausted,” Derek said into Stiles’ neck as he fit their bodies together, letting Stiles rinse out the bristles on his brush and put it back into the holder next to Derek’s. Stiles hummed his agreement. They’d had a long day indeed. They had been at Scott and Allison’s house almost all day putting a fence up in their backyard so their dog could run around untethered. Any day with Chris Argent calling the shots was stressful for Derek, and Stiles had an armful of Scott and Allison’s two year old Sasha for most of the day since lacking werewolf strength got him out of the physical labor.

Not that a day with a two year old was any less work than putting up a fence.

“You’re really good with Sasha,” Derek said, his hushed voice creeping into Stiles’ ear and making him shiver.

“What’s to be good at?” Stiles asked, letting himself relax - finally - into Derek’s arms. “She’s two. Adorable and a lot of work, but not like, _complicated_.” Stiles knew _complicated_ well. Stiles slept next to _complicated_ nearly every night.

“You’re adorable,” Derek said, his voice soft, and while the edge of mocking was present for show, the glow of affection shone through. He let his arms relax from their tight hold on Stiles and his hands unconsciously drifted back to Stiles’ stomach, which was quickly getting back to how trim it was when he’d been in high school. He was trying to ignore what he’d been taking as Derek’s comments on the five pounds he’d gained in the past two years but he couldn’t help being suddenly self conscious.

Until it clicked in his head. _Sasha_.

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, finally seeing the way it looked in the mirror, Derek’s hands cradling his stomach as though he wished there was something more there to cherish. “You want to put a baby in me.” His tone was surprised and a little disgusted, his own shock clear on Derek’s face too.

“What?” Derek breathed, looking at the way he was holding onto Stiles. He had to admit, there was part of him that softened completely at the thought of having a baby with Stiles. The thought of Stiles having his baby.

“I can’t get pregnant Derek,” Stiles said, and while it was the most obvious statement, it seemed, in the moment, completely necessary to speak it aloud.

“I know you can’t get pregnant,” Derek said, pulling away from Stiles and rolling his eyes at him.

“But you want me to,” Stiles said, turning to face Derek and leaning up against the bathroom counter. Mirror be damned.

Derek sighed. “I want a family,” Derek started. They’d been here before. They’d adopt at some point, but now wasn’t the time. Stiles had just graduated from college, Derek was still trying to get his copy-editing business off the ground. “And I know you can’t get pregnant.” Another petulant eye-roll for emphasis. “But yeah, I honestly hadn’t thought about it until right now, but seeing you full with my baby...” Derek trailed off blushing, and took a step back to Stiles, his hands seeking out his tummy again. He cupped the sides of his skinny hips and let his thumbs stroke down the sides of his stomach, sighing before resting his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder.

“This isn’t...” Stiles started, feeling suddenly inadequate in a way he never had before. “My lack of uterus isn’t a deal breaker now is it?”

“Stiles,” Derek scolded, his head snapping up to meet his eyes. Of course it wasn’t a deal breaker. His hands left Stiles stomach and found his jaw, crowding him against the sink as he pulled him in for a kiss. “I don’t care whether or not you’re the biological father of my kids,” he explained, relaxing a bit when he felt Stiles hands on his hips finally. “I just want them to call you Daddy.”

“God, you can be such a sentimental asshole sometimes,” Stiles said, the love he had for Derek bleeding through his harsh language. “I feel the same, by the way,” he added between kisses. “About just wanting my babies to know you’re their father.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t still try for a freak boy pregnancy though,” Derek said, hoisting Stiles up to carry him to their bed, ignoring the scoff he’d gotten for his terrible line. But Stiles was already trying to work his boxers off before Derek even deposited him on the bed, so Derek didn’t really think he had much room for an argument.

Stiles would let Derek try to get him pregnant as many times as he pleased.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [hannahisawolf](http://hannahisawolf.tumblr.com) on tumblr :]


End file.
